


The Beautiful Mind of Tim Lincecum

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was once a man from Leesburg-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Mind of Tim Lincecum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote from Tim Lincecum, after he was told he looked like a poet: “I feel like I could write a pretty good poem or two.”

“There was once a man from Leesburg-“

“Tim, don’t.”

“Who liked to give a pitcher rug burn-“

“Oh my god, are you for real right now?”

“He was very well hung-“

“Jesus christ.”

“And talented with his tongue-“

“Will you stop?!”

“And he first seduced me in Pittsburgh.”

“…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just… nothing.”


End file.
